


Affair of a Lifetime Part 2

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Series: Cardinal Sins [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening after Marie's "interview", the Cardinal decides to see how she's settling in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair of a Lifetime Part 2

The evening after my “interview,” I was just getting settled into my new rooms when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” I called, and as the door opened I saw the majestic figure of my new lover, Armand. “I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he told me as he looked around the bedroom.

“Better, now that YOU’RE here,” I purred. He gave me a thorough look up and down as I spoke. “You should try on one of your new dresses, they’re in that cabinet over there,” he suggested, pointing his long, slender finger toward an ebony cabinet I hadn’t yet examined. I opened the door to find many beautiful, fancy dresses in it. “This is too much, I don’t deserve this,” I said, overcome.

“My dear, after this morning, you deserve that and so much more. Come now, put one on, I want to see you in it.” I began to untie the laces of my bodice, watching his face as I did so. He was gazing at my fingers as I unfastened my dress, and once it was loose enough I let it fall to the floor. I was wearing nothing underneath, as I had been unable to afford undergarments in my previous life. I saw him gazing at me hungrily, his excitement very noticeable in those tight breeches he wore.

“On second thought,” he growled, “I think I like seeing you OUT of your clothing much better.” He approached me quickly, and started kissing my lips, neck, and shoulder. His mustache and goatee both tickled and inflamed me, and I felt a fiery dampness start to grow. “Armand,” I gasped as he worked his way from my shoulder to my breast, nipping me on his way down. “Slowly, please, it’s been a very long time for me.” He complied, grudgingly, and took my hand to lead me to the huge four-poster bed. I began kissing him, removing his skullcap and tossing it to one side so I could run my fingers through his curly, silver hair.

I broke the kiss only so I could unfasten his robes, which I found difficult because my hands were shaking so badly. I wanted him more than I’d ever wanted any man before, but my fingers were refusing to respond to my brain’s commands. “Here, let me,” he said softly, and deftly opened his robes. I gasped in a mixture of lust and amazement, that he could accomplish such a feat with such speed and skill. I sat on the bed and shifted myself to the middle as he untied his breeches. Even knowing what was concealed within, it astonished me again to see the size of him, the throbbing hardness of him. I gazed on him with wonder as he swiftly joined me on the bed.

“Remember, Armand, SLOWLY,” I repeated, though by this time I was desperate to have him inside me, to feel him thrusting within me. He growled with passion and frustration, but gently began to resume where he left off kissing me, this time starting on my left nipple. Nibbling and sucking me, I began to squirm with pleasure. All rational thought left my head, no words would form. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, arching my back as the pleasure he brought me became almost unbearable. He kissed a line between my breasts, his destination being my right side. As he kissed me, his goatee brushed a line of fire on my skin. I was having trouble breathing, the sensations so overwhelmed me. As he grabbed my right nipple gently with his teeth, I screamed with pleasure.

“ARMAND!” I managed to say, and could feel him throbbing against the inside of my right thigh. “PLEASE! PLEASE!” He released my breast, and I looked deeply into his piercing blue eyes. Instead of giving me what he knew I wanted, he said “You wanted me to go slowly, remember? I’m only doing what you asked,” with a wicked, teasing grin. He bent his head and kissed a slow, lingering line from between my breasts down my abdomen. I clutched the blankets with both hands, and my head was thrust back in an agony of ecstasy. Just the THOUGHT of what he might do to me… “PLEASE ARMAND, I NEED YOU NOW!!” I screamed mindlessly.

He stopped his trail at my lower abdomen, just before he’d reached his destination. “Are you SURE?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. I could only whimper, and whisper “please” once again. I watched his hand as he grasped himself, aiming for my throbbing, aching body. Carefully he slid into me, and as he did I felt him contact that most sensitive spot inside me. My back arched, and I grasped his upper arms, trying to restrain myself from climax, but it was already too late. I convulsed around him again and again, each time crying out. Once I’d finished, he started sliding in and out of me, gently rubbing that same spot. I watched his face, trying not to lose control yet again. I enjoyed being the aggressor, the one who was in charge, especially in the bedroom. This time, though, I had a worthy opponent. The composure he managed to maintain, all the while bringing out the animalistic side of me…

I mentally conceded defeat, all the while running my hands up and down him, shoulders to abdomen. At one point I glanced down at where our bodies were joined, and just the sight of his majestic phallus thrusting into me threw me into abandon again. My legs locked around his waist of their own accord, allowing him deeper entrance. My hips thrust in time with his, and through all this I heard a primal scream issuing from my throat. I felt his rhythm quickening, and I brought myself out of my orgasmic rapture long enough to look at his face. I could see his time was rapidly closing in, and I began squeezing myself around him, helping him to reach his goal. This action caused me to climax again against my will, and I clasped his head to my chest, my hips pivoting frantically.

With one final thrust which pierced me to my core, he gave a passionate gasping cry and I felt his juices filling me, overflowing onto the bedspread. Spent, he laid his head on my chest, and I stroked his hair as he tried to catch his breath. When he could speak once more, he whispered, “My God, woman, I don’t know if I’ll be able to accomplish my duties, now I have you. Certainly not my religious duties, and I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate on my political responsibilities either.”

At this point, I said “May I ask a personal question?” He nodded yes, his goatee tickling my upper abdomen. “What happened to your previous mistress?” His eyes met mine then, and the emotional pain evident in them made me look away, sorry I had asked. “She betrayed me… fell in love with another man, a YOUNGER man,” he said quietly. I looked back at him again, angry this time. “The woman was either an imbecile or insane,” I said forcefully. “There can be no other explanation for her actions.” I placed my hand on his cheek, and tears came to both our eyes. He placed his head on my chest once more, and lying that way we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
